La magia del amor
by MioNekitaKawaii
Summary: Ehhh, las cosas están en el prologo a si que acá voy a poner algo más importante . Puse anime/manga y anima porque no hay donde diga que son historias nuestras, a si que aclaro que ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA ORIGINAL y es mía , con mis personajes y nombres .
1. Prologo

**Hola completos desconocidos de internet, soy MioNekitaKawaii, con una nueva historia echa por mi, con mis personajes, mis nombres . Bueno, últimamente estuve leyendo historias originales, y quise hacer una . Me gusta lo japones, a si que este sera asi ewe .**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La magia del amor .<span>**

Prologo .

Mizuki, una chica de catorce años, vivía normalmente en la ciudad de Hiroshima, tenía a sus amigas y amigos, pero por trabajo de sus padres tuvo que partir hacia la ciudad de Tokio . Su madre era periodista, y, su padre, era fotógrafo y editor de la revista de chismes de _teen stars ._

En su escuela, existe un salón de raros chicos, por su forma de vestir y a veces, por su actitud . Nadie sabía porque la habían agregado a ese salón, pues creían que no era uno de ellos.. Pero eso se descubrira más adelante...

* * *

><p><em>Lo deje corto lo se u.u<em>

_algo es algo :v_

_ese es el prologo, a si que_

_no esperen mucho de los capitulos_

_okno_

_xD me esforzare lo que pueda_

_si tengo que quedarme hasta tarde_

_para poder publicarlo lo voy a hacerc_

_dejen sus reviews c:_

_Acepto criticas constructivas_

_siempre y cuando no hayan insultos_

_bueno, Sayonara ._


	2. Chapter 1 - La vida de mizuki

La magia del amor .

Chapter 1 .

La nueva vida de Mizuki .

Eran las 09:00 de la mañana, una chica había partido de Hiroshima a Tokio, ya que sus padres tenían que mudarse por trabajo .

El nombre de aquella chica era Mizuki, sus ojos eran azules francia, su pelo era largo hasta la cadera y era lacio, color marrón con un mechón rosa, tenía 14 años y estaba por cumplir 15 . Vestía con una falda morada y una remera rosa . Iba en un camión de mudanza que se dirigía a su nueva casa . Unos 15 minutos después, Mizuki, llego a su nueva casa .

-Esta, es nuestra nueva casa . –Dijo una mujer de pelo del mismo color que la chica, solo que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del cuello .

-Bien, comiencen a bajar las cajas . –Dijo un hombre de pelo negro largo atado en una coleta .

Aquella mujer se llamaba Nozomi, y el hombre Tora, eran los padres de Mizuki . En el camión había una niña dormida, cuyo nombre era Aika, tenía el pelo negro atado en una coleta al costado .

**12:00 P.M**

La familia había terminado de bajar todo . Entraron y Tora dejo a la pequeña Aika en su nuevo cuarto .

-Mizuki, vamos, iremos a inscribirte a tu nuevo instituto . –Dijo Nozomi .

-Bien… -Dijo Mizuki dando un suspiro .

Comenzaron una caminata hacia un instituto llamado "Hayato", cuyo nombre significaba halcón . Unos 15 minutos después llegaron .

-Ve, te esperare aquí . –Dijo su madre, a lo que la chica solo lo afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza .

Mizuki camino, viendo todo, pero iba tan distraída que choco con alguien .

-¡Oye estúpida! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! . –Dijo una voz de una chica, rubia con el pelo hasta más arriba de la cadera, con dos chicas más a su lado , una de pelo corto y negro, y otra con el pelo marrón atado en una coleta .

-¿Perdón? Creo que la estúpida aquí eres tú, si viste que yo iba caminando y no te corriste es **TÚ** problema . –Dijo aclarando Mizuki, ella no era de las chicas a las que se dejaban tratar así por cualquiera .

La chica la miro levantando una ceja, le susurro algo a sus amigos y la pelinegra se fue y volvió con una malteada, echándosela a Mizuki y después empujándola, esas chicas pasaron y se fueron . Mizuki solo se limitó a bufar y a tratar de levantarse .

Un chico la vio y se dirigió hacia ella ofreciéndole su mano, a lo que Mizuki acepto .

-Cuanto lo siento, esas chicas son unas completas divas . –Dijo el muchacho .

-Puedo verlo… -Susurro Mizuki .

-¿Eres nueva? . –Pregunto el joven .

-Ehh… No, bueno, sí, algo así… Vengo a inscribirme . –Dijo Mizuki un tanto nerviosa .

-Oh, ya veo, es un placer conocerte, soy Akira Sato, y ¿Tú eres? . –Pregunto el joven educadamente .

-Soy… Soy Mizuki Shimizu… -Dijo apartando el mecho que tenia teñido de su cara .

-Bien… Shimizu, te acompañare a la dirección . –Dijo el joven Akira .

-Gracias… Y dime Mizuki o Mizu . –Dijo Mizuki brindándole una cálida sonrisa .

-Bien Mizuki… Y entonces, tu dime Akira . –Dijo el joven Akira .

Unos minutos después de caminar por la escuela entablando una animada conversación, llegaron a su destino .

-Bueno, aquí me despido . –Dijo akira .

-Bien, hasta luego . –Dijo brindando una brillante sonrisa .

El joven salió, y la pelimarron se quedo embobada viendo por la dirección donde se había ido el chico .

Unos segundos después, reacciono y toco la puerta de la dirección .

Una mujer de unos 25 a 27 años abrió la puerta, de ojos celestes y pelo colorado .

-¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señorita? . –Dijo la ojiceleste .

-Ehh… Soy Mizuki Shimizu, vengo por… -Dijo siendo interrumpida .

-¡Ah! Sí, Shimizu, tienes que completar el formulario, mañana empiezas tus clases, por cierto, en esta escuela no tienes que venir con uniforme, ten . –Dijo la mujer entregándole unos papeles- es todo, nos vemos . –Dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta .

-¿Gracias? . –Dijo la chica hablándole a la puerta, miro los papeles y siguió su camino hacia fuera .

Mizuki camino hacia la salida, sintiendo miradas sobre ella, pero, sin darle importancia, solo se limito a seguir caminando a su destino . Llego y se fue camino a su casa de nuevo, ahora tenía que esperar hasta mañana .

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 2 - ¿Soy una qué?

**Holisss, Perdón por andar desaparecida, es por temas personales e.e a si que no se molesten en preguntar, ewe no se porque pero este cap me guto uwu les digo una cosa... Pero al final del cap xD adiosito .**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 .<strong>

**¿Soy una qué?**

**06:00 A.M .**

Ya era de mañana, Mizuki estaba en la cama como si estuviera muerta, hasta que de pronto… _Ti ti, ti ti, ti ti, ti ti . _Era su alarma, la apago y se levanto con los pelos como si un tornado hubiera pasado por el .

Se fue a dar una ducha tibia ducha que pueda despertarla completamente .

Unos minutos después, termino de ducharse y salió de la ducha . Se envolvió en una toalla y puso una más pequeña en su cabello . Fue a su habitación y empezó a revolver todo su armario, era su primer día y quería dar una buena primera impresión .

Revolvía y revolvía, viendo de todo . Al final se decidió por una mini falda negra con unas calzas, una remera manga corta color roja, y, unas zapatillas rojas . Regreso a su baño y se delineo los ojos, se puso algo de brillo en los labios, se pinto los ojos con un lila algo claro y las mejillas estaban un tono rosado claro .

Bajo y toda su familia estaba levantada desayunando, había un gran silencio, su madre estaba leyendo un periódico, pero no cualquiera, era un periódico de tal vez futuras estrellas, de música, actores, críticos, cocineros, e.t.c .

Su padre, tomaba su café mientras observaba fotos de su cámara .

Su hermanita menor, desayunaba unos hotcakes .

Mizuki, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar . Por su mente pasaban miles de cosas que quería que pasaran en su primer día, tal vez conocer al amor, tener amigas, y muchas cosas más .

Cuando Mizuki termino de desayunar, tomo su mochila y se despidió de su familia . Camino a su escuela, miraba el paisaje a su alrededor, todo era hermoso, veía a viejitos y viejitas regando sus plantas, personas paseando a sus mascotas, niños haciendo carreras de quién llegaría primero a la escuela, todo era alegre y colorido .

Al llegar a la escuela, faltaban 30 minutos para el ingreso a sus salones, a si que decidió curosear . Camino por lo menos 5 minutos por la escuela, hasta que un cartel llamo su atención . _Se busca cantante y guitarrista para banda de música – _Es lo que decía el cartel, le llamo la atención ya que sabia tocar la guitarra y antes iba a clases de canto .

-¡Hey, chica! . –Dijo una voz de una chica .

Mizuki se volteo, y contemplo a una chica de pelo hasta el final de la espalda, su pelo comenzaba color azul, después seguía de celeste, y, por último, las puntas verde agua . Vestía con una falda arriba de las rodillas negra con una cadena, una remera azul metálica y unos guantes sin la parte de los dedos .

-¿Acaso te interesa? . –Pregunto mirándola .

.

… -Mizuki dudo en que decir, duro unos. segundos hasta que decidió contestar- s…si .

-¡Qué bien! . –Dijo celebrando la peliazul- ¿Y? ¿Qué te interesa? .

-Bueno… las dos cosas . –Dijo con seguridad .

-Oh, en ese caso, nos vemos en el receso, por cierto, soy Haruka Yamada . –Dijo Haruka .

-Mizuki Shimizu . –Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa .

-Bien, ¿Puedo decirte Mizu? . –Pregunto amablemente .

-Claro, y ¿Yo puedo decirte Haru? . –Pregunto de la misma manera que la otra .

-Por supuesto . –Dijo sonriéndole- bueno, tengo que irme, los demás me esperan, nos vemos en la clase, adiós

_Nos vemos en la clase ._ Es lo que le resonaba en la cabeza, ¿Cómo sabia que iban a ir a la misma clase? . No le tomo mucha importancia y se despidió .

-Adiós . –Dijo sonriendo mientras observaba como se iba .

De repente, la campana sonó, indicando que las clases comenzaban, Mizuki camino hacía el salón que le había tocado, era un salón que tenía nombre, SM, la clase 3-B SM , no sabía que significaría eso, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino .

-Buenos días estudiantes, Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, se llama Mizuki Shimizu, es tipo V, viene de Hiroshima . –Dijo la profesora, vestía algo raro, tenía una remera sin mangas, violeta decorada con brillos negros, una calza con unos tacones negros y sus labios iban de rojo, mientras que sus ojos iban vestidos de negro y sus pestañas de misma manera, hasta estaba delineada, esa no era una maestra normal, _o eso pensaba mizuki ._

Mizuki pudo divisar que tampoco eran alumnos normales, había alumnos que vestían de muchos colores, otros de rojo y negro o negro y violeta, algunos de verde, otros de marrón, hasta había alumnos con sus cabellos de colores .

-Bien, Shimizu-San, siéntate al lado de Shun Harada, el chico de pelo rojo y chaqueta roja del lado de la ventana . –Dijo la profesora .

Mizuki trato de divisar a ese tal Shun, hasta que con su vista, lo encontró, camino hasta allí y se sentó .

Paso un largo rato, pero para Mizuki ese _largo rato _era un Raaaaaaaaato laaaaaaargo .

La hora paso y llego el receso . Mizuki recordó que tenía que ir con Haru .

La busco en el patio y la encontró con tres chicos y una chica .

Mizuki se dirigió hacia ellos, y todos menos Haru la miraron extrañados .

-Chicos, ella es Mizuki, la de nuestra clase, dice tener buena voz y saber tocar la guitarra . –Dijo felizmente Haru- ella es Yumi Yamashita, la tecladista, es clase M .

-Que onda . –Dijo Yumi .

-Ryo Oka, el bajista, clase V, igual que tú . –Dijo Haru .

-Hola . –Dijo Ryo .

-El es Shun, el baterista, ya lo viste en clase, es clase L . –Dijo Haru.

-Hola . –Dijo Shun .

-Y hayate Izumi, otro guitarrista, clase D, son 3 guitarras, un teclado y un bajo . –Dijo haru .

Yumi era una chica de pelo Morado, ojos del mismo color y vestía con una remera negra, unos jeans y unas botas con tacón .

Ryo, tenia pelo negro y ojos cafés, vestía con una remera negra y unos jeans .

Shun tenía pelo marrón, vestía con una camiseta marrón y una chaqueta del mismo color más oscura . Unos pantalones al igual, marrones y unos zapatos negros .

Hayate, tenia pelo marrón tapado por un sombrero verde, usaba ropa del mismo color y unos zapatos algo extraños .

-Es todo un gusto… Pero… Aún no consigo entender lo de las clases… ¿Qué es eso de que soy clase V? . –Pregunto un tanto apenada .

-Eh… ¿No sabe? . –Pregunto Yumi .

-No... Tal vez… ¿A qué escuela ibas antes? . –Pregunto Haru .

-A la escuela Tenjou Tenge . –Respondió muy segura .

-Oh… Ella… No fue a una escuela _especial… _-Esas últimas palabras de los presentes dejaron una duda en la cabeza de Mizuki .

-¿Especial? ¿Qué? . –Dijo Mizuki con dudas .

Los presentes empezaron a decirle cosas todos juntos, no se les entendía nada, a si que Haru decidió calmarlos .

-¡BASTA!, primero que todo, Mizuki no sabe nada de esto, ni porque la pusieron en este salón… Mizuki… Tú eres… Una vampira… -Le dijo haru .

Mizuki cambió su expresión a una de miedo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no podía creer lo que su nueva amiga le estaba diciendo, ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que era un Ser devora sangre?, no podía creerlo, empezó a retroceder, los demás trataban de calmarla pero era inútil .

-¡¿QUÉ SOY UNA QUÉ?! . –Exclamó .

Mizuki comenzó a correr y cuando Haru trato de seguirla, Ryo la detuvo .

-Haru, no te preocupes, tiene que aclarar su mente . –Dijo con toda la paz del mundo .

-Bien… -Dijo un tanto preocupada por su amiga .

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ewe ewe ewe, Ah, y lo que les quería decir es que estoy en blanco unu , a si que no visiten la historia todos los días :v por que no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en tener ideas, Estúpida inspiración(?) Bueno, me despido amiguitos :D adioooooooooooooooós! .<em>


End file.
